


I Salomon nie

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Series: Piętno Czterech Tronów [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot





	I Salomon nie

Chłopcy kłócą się zawzięcie, szarpiąc za swetry. Na pobliskim stoliku leży przedmiot ich sporu, pięknie ostrugana proca z mocną gumką.

Patryk długo pracował nad tym kawałkiem drewna, nadając mu idealny kształt. Jednak to Filip dostarczył gumę, bez której nie byłoby zabawki. Teraz nie mogli się zgodzić, kto ma większe prawo do korzystania z ich wspólnej własności.

Obserwujący całe zajście Edmund nie rozumie, w czym problem, o czym mówi głośno. Tamci milkną zaskoczeni, a Edmund przemawia spokojnie i dobitnie. Wie, że jego rada jest dobra a wyrok — sprawiedliwy. Gdy kończy, chłopcy odzyskują mowę:

— Czy ktoś cię pytał o zdanie, Pevensie?


End file.
